But One Rose More
by Nintendo Trash
Summary: One-Shot Fic. Sakura is deeply confused. It seems everyone has a date to the dance, with the exception of herself. Syaoran refuses to speak to her and now she has weird mystery admirer. What next? SSET! RR!
1. Default Chapter

**… But One Rose More …  
  
Author: Nintendo Trash  
  
Rated: G  
  
One-Shot SS/ET Fic.**  
  
It was three days before the big Valentines Day Dance, at Seijou High school. Two girls, one with emerald orbs, the other with raven hair, were decorating the gym for it. There were ribbons of every colour, strewn everywhere.  
  
"How are we going to get all of this done in time?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes looked around the room in dismay.  
  
"We'll get it done," Tomoyo answered, her dark purple hair swirled around her face. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Her amethyst eyes glowed. "Oh! Guess who asked me to the Valentine Dance?"  
  
Both girls had been trying to get dates to the big dance for days now. Sakura had been hoping that her best guy friend, Syaoran, would ask her. Yet, so far, that was unsuccessful.  
  
"Who?" she asked her best friend somewhat sadly. It seemed like everyone had a date to the dance, with the exception of herself.   
  
"Eriol," Tomoyo replied giddily. "Eriol asked me to the dance yesterday!" She smiled as she remembered the day before.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"Oh, hey Eriol-kun," Tomoyo waved when she saw him standing there. For some reason, he seemed nervous about something. That normally wasn't like him.  
  
"Uhm...hi...Tomoyo..." he avoided her eyes. Eriol began shuffling his feet.   
  
"Is everything alright?" her concerned eyes searched his face, yet found no answer there. He refused to look at her, and still hadn't said anything else. "Fine, come to me when you want to talk," With that said, she turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly, Eriol's hand grabbed her wrist, swinging her back to him. Shyly and quickly, he asked, "W-will you g-go to the d-dance with me?"  
  
Their bodies were so close together, that Tomoyo could hear his heart rapidly beating. She looked into his eyes, and smiled brightly. "Yes, I would love to go with you."  
  
Eriol, too, was smiling as he gave Tomoyo a soft kiss on her forehead.  
_  
**Reality**  
  
Him, Sakura thought in her mind. He was always nice and sweet. Eriol would be good for Tomoyo. Sakura knew that Tomoyo had a crush on him for the longest time. She smiled back at Tomoyo," That's great!" she told her with false happiness.  
  
**_RING_**  
  
A loud noise startled them both. It was the bell to go to class.   
  
"See you later," the two friends said to each other. Tomoyo had Photography, while Sakura had History. This being, they went their separate ways.  
  
When Sakura got to class, she was surprised to see a single red rose laid upon her desk. She walked over to her desk and picked it up. There was no note with it, and no one in her class seemed to want to own up to it.  
  
In her next class, too. The same thing happened. A single red rose with no note. All day. No one knew who had left it, not even the teachers.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
The next day, there was no red rose. Instead, it had been replaced with two single cherry blossoms. This time there was a small piece of paper attached to them.   
  
It stated:  
  
_It is you these blossoms are for.  
  
Another day, Another flower.  
  
For I love you but one blossom more.  
_  
**Mystery Admirer  
**  
About halfway through the school day, she spotted Syaoran over at his locker, next to hers. She walked over to him, so that she could share some of her happiness with him.   
  
He could use some, Sakura thought to herself. He had been acting so weird lately. Not even talking to her at all. She told Tomoyo about it. Tomoyo said that Syaoran was probably jealous about her mystery admirer. She also said that maybe he was the one sending her the roses and cherry blossoms.   
  
Syaoran wouldn't even look at her, when she had walked up to him. I'm starting to get concerned about him, Sakura realized. "Daijobu desu ka?" she asked him. "Why don't you talk to me anymore?"  
  
He mumbled something about family problems and that he didn't want to talk about them. Right after, he walked off without a second glance. Sakura hoped everything would be okay.  
  
**Days End**  
  
At the end of the day, a guy came up to Sakura, holding two flowers. She remembers him from somewhere, but she couldn't figure out where. At the moment, she was focused on what was in his hand.  
  
"Sakura?" the mystery guy asked her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked back, curiosity knawing at her.  
  
"This is kind of hard to say, but I'm your mystery admirer. Here, these are for you," handing her the rose and cherry blossom. "Plus, I wanted to ask if you would go with me to the Valentine Dance tomorrow."  
  
Sakura turned her head to the side, to see if she could find Tomoyo, or someone to help her. Instead, she saw a stunned looking Syaoran. He was looking at the flowers, then at Sakura. Syaoran looked straight into Sakura's eyes, the first time in day, then turned and stalked off.  
  
Sakura saw so much hurt and pain in his eyes, she had to run after him. "Matte!" she called to Syaoran. She left the guy standing, in the middle of the hall. As she started to turn the corner, where Syaoran had been, Tomoyo grabbed her arm and turned Sakura around.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shouted at Sakura, louder than she intended to. Tomoyo quickly lowered her voice. "I'm sorry for yelling, but that guy just owned up to sending you the flowers and you blew him off!" Sakura was beyond listening to her.  
  
"I saw Syaoran," was all she could say. But, when she had broke out of Tomoyo's grasp and went into the next hall, Syaoran was gone.   
  
Sakura slowly walked and got onto her bus, now that the day was over. She remembered where she had seen that mystery guy before. He rode her bus. She stood up for a moment, saw him, and went to sit in front of him.   
  
"I'm sorry for leaving you there, stranded." Sakura apologized to him.   
  
"It's okay. I'm not really the one sending you the flowers. I was just using that as an excuse to ask you to the dance." he told her quite sheepishly.  
  
So, he wasn't her mystery admirer. Then who was? The question lingered in her head the whole bus ride home.  
  
**Valentines Day**  
  
At school the next day, Sakura was even more depressed. Today was Valentines Day and later on tonight was the big dance. Everywhere she looked in the halls, she saw couples. They were walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand. Sakura even saw Tomoyo and Eriol holding each other closely, outside, underneath the cherry blossom tree.  
  
When she finally made her way to class, she was surprised to not see a flower, of any kind, on her desk. She looked all around the room, to see it might have been misplaced on another desk. There were none to be seen.  
  
The same in the next class, too. None, not a single one. Now she really was depressed. Maybe her mystery admirer had found himself someone else. Maybe he didn't care for her anymore. All the rest of the day, she moped around.  
  
Finally, she got to her last and worst class, Geometry. By now, she had totally given up hope of being able to figure out who her mystery admirer was. Right at that moment, a delivery man walked into the classroom. He was carrying a dozen, crisp red roses, with a single cherry blossom in the center of it. The sensei stood up, and asked him what he needed.  
  
"I have a delivery for a Miss Sakura Kinomoto," he told her briskly. Everyone turned to stare at her in the back of the class.   
  
"Come get your flowers," the teacher said, uncertainly, for this had never happened before. She did as she was told. When she got back to her chair and sat down, everyone was going back to their work. The flowers smelled great, especially the cherry blossom. Deep down, nestled inside of them, there was a card. She took it out and unfolded it.  
  
It read:  
  
_**My Cherry Blossom**  
  
If you want to know who your real mystery admirer is, go to the old maze garden at 3:30. Follow the rose petals...  
_  
**Mystery Admirer  
**  
That was all it said, yet she was entranced. Sakura couldn't wait until the bell rang to leave. In just a few minutes, she would be on her way to meet her mystery admirer. She was only too excited. Sakura perked up, the first time all day.  
  
_RING  
_  
Sakura was the first out of the class, and down to the buses. She couldn't resist bouncing in her seat on the way there. It felt like it had been an eternity, when it was only 10 minutes, to arrive there. Soon, she stood in front of the old maze garden.   
  
Looking down, she saw at her feet, a small pile of rose petals. They led far into there. As the note instructed, she began to follow them. It was a long and twisted walk, where Sakura had become very confused. She had forgotten where she was, and how to get out. Yet, her feet were still following the petals.  
  
The petals stopped, right at the base of an iron gate. The petals had led her to the center of the maze. It took her some strength, but persistent, she pushed the gate open.   
  
Inside, it was breath taking. There were giant cherry blossom trees were everywhere. Scattered all across, rose petals worshipped the ground. The whole scene was beautiful. Sakura was shocked with awe. Who would do all of this; go through all of this trouble, just for her?   
  
She stared at the middle of the garden, her jaw dropped.  
  
"Masaka...." she whispered in amazement, as tears of true happiness flooded her eyes.   
  
In the center of it all, Syaoran stood there. He had the biggest smile on his face. He was happy, happiest she had ever seen him. In his hands, was a single red rose, completely entwined with the awestruck cherry blossom.  
  
**Sakura's House  
**  
Sakura couldn't believe her luck. She was so happy. SO excited. Sakura would have never though that Syaoran was her mystery admirer...yet he was...as she was his, though she had never given him any clue of it. She remembered Tomoyo had said maybe it was Syaoran sending her the flowers, but she would never believe that. Syaoran hated secrets. Yet, deep in her heart, she secretly hoped that it was he. Sakura could vividly remember the earlier hours, so clearly in her mind  
  
**Flashback   
**  
_ "Masaka...." she whispered in amazement, as tears of true happiness flooded her eyes.   
  
In the center of it all, Syaoran stood there. He had the biggest smile on his face. He was happy, happiest she had ever seen him. In his hands, was a single red rose, completely entwined with the awestruck cherry blossom.  
_  
Reality  
  
She was never this happy in her whole life. She smiled, falling back onto her bed, holding the cherry blossom and rose he had given her. Tomoyo would be there soon. Tomoyo was making both of their dresses. She was so talented at it. Tomoyo was equally happy when Sakura had told her the news, just a few moments before. Although, she couldn't help putting in her, "I told you so." Eriol had asked Tomoyo to the dance. They looked so kawaii that day.   
  
Sakura jumped up quickly when she heard the doorbell ring. Running down the flight of stairs, she met an exhausted Tomoyo, who was holding two BIG shopping bags.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-Chan! Guess what?! I was shopping for material and I found the cutest shoes to go with your dress!" Sakura sweat dropped. She and Tomoyo then proceeded to carry the heavy bags up the stairs to Sakura's room. When they got there, Tomoyo dropped the bags, and began searching through them. After a few moments or persistent looking, she brought out a pair of red boots. They were about knee high and neatly printed on the tip was a small cherry blossom. "See, see! Didn't I tell you that they were just the cutest thing?!"   
  
Sakura has to agree with her about that. The shoes were beautiful. Something caught her eye about them, and it wasn't the cherry blossom. Sewn in along the very top of each boot, was a delicate, intricate rose. The petals were a shiny sort of pink, while the stem and thorn were an outstandingly bright green.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tomoyo voice broke through her thoughts. Sakura look at her momentarily confused. "Try them on already, why don't you?!"   
  
She tried them on, and they fit perfectly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the small clock, which she kept by her bed. "HOEEEEE!!! TOMOYO! LOOK AT THE TIME! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Tomoyo turned and saw the time, too. Her eyes widened when she saw it. The dance started at 8:00 p.m. and Syaoran along with Eriol were going to be picking them up around 7:30. The current time was 6:45. That didn't give them time to get ready.   
  
"Okay, okay, calm down." Tomoyo told Sakura. She reached into her bags once again, and drew out a make-up bag. "Make-up time!" She said quite cheerfully. In just a few minutes both of the young girls had been transformed into raving beauties, as if they weren't before. Their make-up was done, dresses on, hair finished. Sakura had just zipped up her boots, when she heard the doorbell ring. Tomoyo was the first put the door, as soon as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"Who are you?!" Touya asked the two guys that stood before him. One of them was taking his little sister to the dance, and that wasn't going over to well with him. The first of the guys wore a deep green shirt, along with black slacks. His seemed to be enjoying his little glaring contest with Sakura's older brother. He had ruffled up brown hair, which reminded Touya of chocolate for some reason. The next boy seemed a bit nicer then the first. He was wearing an all blue suit, which matched his hair. The boy had on glasses, and spoke to Touya.  
  
"Hello, I'm Eriol and this is Syaoran. We're here to pick up Tomoyo and Sakura for the dance." Eriol spoke politely. Touya eyed him carefully. There was nothing wrong with that kid. It was the other one that bothered him. Sakura had come home school late, and was acting very strange. He was about to ask who was his little sister's date, when Tomoyo and Sakura came rushing down the stairs.   
  
Eriol and Syaoran's jaws dropped to the floor. Touya noticed this and let out a low growl. No one heard him, though. The two angels that were standing there astounded a pair of amber eyes and sapphire eyes. It was hard to believe that it was Tomoyo and Sakura, because they had only seen them in their school uniforms.  
  
Tomoyo flashed her biggest smile at Eriol and he blew her a kiss. Deeply, she blushed; making her look even better, if that was at all possible. She was wearing a long, silky raven-coloured dress. It shined with every move that she made. The dress was strapless, and her long hair shimmered. She had glitter in there, and it was put up in a high bun, with only two of her bangs hanging down. She walked towards Eriol with her black boots that laced all the way up. Tomoyo leaned forwards and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Now it was his turn to be the one blushing. She turned to Sakura, who was trying to hide behind the staircase. "Come out here, Sakura-Chan." she beckoned. "Show Syaoran how beautiful you are."   
  
Sakura slowly walked out there, all eyes were on her. Even Touya was stunned at how she looked. The little monster looked so different. Amber eyes glowed brightly as they could, when they saw her. Sakura stood there, awkwardly, in her dress. It was a midnight black, with flecks of silver here and there. It fell to her thigh, and then at her knees was when the boots started. The dress wasn't too tight (except to Touya), and it wasn't too loose. It curved and hugged her body ravishingly. The sleeves were long and flowy. They went to her hands tightly, then spread out from there. Her hair was neatly in red ribbons. Syaoran was awestruck. She was so beautiful, more than he had ever imagined. Tonight would be great. Tonight he would tell her. Cautiously, he took steps to her. Taking her hand, he kissed it sweetly.  
  
Touya wasn't exactly too happy about this. He frowned deeply. This didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo. She stepped on his foot, and silently warned him not to do anything that would mess anything up. Grudgingly, he nodded. He had never seen Sakura this happy before. With a guy, especially.   
  
Right then, he decided that all this mush was too much for him. "Hey, aren't you all going to be late for the dance? You should be leaving now..." They all realized this and started heading out the door. Sakura and Syaoran were last. As soon as Sakura had walked outside, Touya grabbed Syaoran's arm. "You'd better treat her good, or else your ass is mine!" he growled, just causing Syaoran's amber eyes to glare at him fiercely.  
  
"I would never hurt her," he told Touya gruffly. Even quieter, almost a whisper, he said, " I wouldn't hurt the one I love," With that, he walked out, and closed the door.  
  
Touya was still standing there, a confused look came over him...What did he say? He L-LOVES Sakura?!?!  
  
**At the dance  
**  
"Are you having a good time?" Tomoyo had to shout over the loud music. The guys had gone to go get drinks.   
  
"Yea! I love it here. It's looks great, the way we decorated it," Sakura replied. Her and Tomoyo had spent the whole week trying to make the gym look really good for the dance. They guessed by how it looked, completely illuminated, that they had succeeded.   
  
Suddenly, Syaoran popped out of nowhere, and grasped Sakura's hand, startling her. "Let's dance," he offered. Eriol came to Tomoyo and said the same. As Syaoran and Sakura walked to the dance floor, Tomoyo secretly pulled out her video camera and put it on record.   
  
Before she recorded too much, Eriol softly kissed her on the lips, surprising her. Quietly he requested," Put it away, and let us have some time, my love...." Tomoyo's amethyst eyes glowed with passion as she took his hand, and together, the music swept then away.  
  
Sakura heard something familiar begin playing when she was in Syaoran's arms. It was one of her favorite songs, 'Silver and Cold'. She smiled as she asked the brown-haired gentleman who she danced with, "How did they know that this was my song?"   
  
_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
  
And found you, found you on the way  
  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold_  
  
With mischievous eyes, he answered her, "Well, I asked a certain camera girl cough cough and then I told the band that this was our song..." he trailed off, wondering about her reaction.   
  
_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness_  
  
_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
_  
Her eyes became starry, as she barely whispered,"… our song..." She wrapped her arms around him even tighter, as they swayed to the melody. She would tell him tonight. The timing would be perfect. Sakura hoped he would feel the same....  
  
_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing  
  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink  
_  
While the song was still playing, Syaoran said, " Here, let's go outside...I have something I want to show you...." The curiosity was once again knawing at her. He was this mysterious when she found out that he was her mystery admirer. Sakura nodded silently, as he led her out the door.  
  
_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
_ Syaoran led Sakura to a miniature garden. There, they sat down on a bench. Sakura shivered slightly as a cold breeze flew by. Syaoran saw this and took off his jacket, to put around her shoulders. She accepted it gratefully. Both of them seemed nervous about tonight. Finally Syaoran broke through the silence, "Uhm...well...You look r-really beautiful tonight, Saku-chan...." Sakura smiled when he spoke, but not at when he called her beautiful. It was when he called her Saku-chan. She loved the way he said her name...  
  
"Arigato, Syao-kun, You look very handsome yourself...." she broke off, trying to figure out how she could tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way? Would that ruin even their friendship? Slowly, tears formed in her eyes, at the thought of losing her friendship or anything with Syaoran. The cold wind blew them into the air, as they looked like small crystals floating in the air.  
  
_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
_  
Syaoran looked at her worriedly. He had caught her crying the tiniest bit, even though she tried to hide it. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He held her close, her tears flowing freely, into his chest. She finally quit, and looked at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. They tore at his heart, to see her like this,. Yet, he didn't know what was going on.  
  
_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me)  
  
Your sins into me... oh  
_  
Her emerald eyes stared at him, then she dared to speak, "I'm afraid of losing you," As she spoke, her voice broke, and she felt on the verge of tears again.   
  
"Why would you be as afraid to lose me, that you would cry? I don't understand," he told her. As he was still holding her, feeling her warmth around him. "I have something I want to tell you Sakura," his voice suddenly turned serious, his face was emotionless.  
  
_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
_  
"I have something I **MUST** tell you first." Her voice rang clearly out. "No matter how you might feel, no matter what you think of me. I have to tell you this. Even if you don't feel the same way...." she stopped, gathering her courage, and said, " Li Syaoran, I _love _you"...there I said it, Sakura thought to herself. What ever happens after now just happens. She peered into Syaoran's face, expecting to see a face of rejection, yet instead he was smiling. Her heart leapt, it couldn't mean what she thought it meant, could it?!  
  
"And now Kinomoto Sakura, I have something to tell you. Now that I know that you feel the same, now that I know that we'll always be together. I _love_ you.... for always and forever...." Sakura hugged him, nearly squeezing the life out of him. He didn't care, though. He had his cherry blossom, and that was the only thing that mattered. His soft hands caressed her silky skin, and he quietly vowed to never let her go. No matter what were to ever happen.   
  
Sakura shivered as his lips barely touched her ear. He whispered, " _It is you, my Ying-Fa, that these roses are for. Another day, another flower. For I love you but one rose more_." He silently pulled a thin white rose out of his pocket and gently placed it behind her ear.   
  
They then leaned in for a kiss. It would be their fist kiss, their most precious. Right before their lips met, she swore, "...always and forever..." Then they kissed into the night.  
  
**At the door of the dance  
**  
Unknown to them, Tomoyo has finally talked Eriol into letting her record them. She smiled, as tears of happiness for her best friend had finally found someone that she could love, and be loved in return. Tomoyo's smiled widened as she felt Eriol's arms wrap around her....  
  
"I love you, my raven beauty..." he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I love you, too, my sapphire knight..." putting the camera down, she turned and kissed him, making him blush more than ever. They had both found someone.  
  
**_Please Read & Review! Thanky! Tell me what you think!_**


	2. Important Author's Note

_Hi, I'm just informing all those who read my stories, that I have a new nickname here. I know you'd want to kill me, but bleh. I'm keeping this up for a few days then moving everything to my new one. I'm adding all my fave stories and authors to there so don't worry.  
  
I also wrote a new story. It's called 'Forged Life of a Black Rose'. I have about 3 chapters of it typed up already. More will be done soon.  
  
My new nickname:_

_**NyokoMitsu**_

_Okay? Ja ne_


End file.
